


First times - Wax Play

by AceLucky



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Worship, Choking, Drabble, Headcanon, Javier is rough but a gentleman, Kinks, Knife Play, Multi, Orgasm, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut, Surprises, Wax, Wax Play, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: A little drabble featuring thoughts on Javier's first time indulging in wax play with the reader (gender neutral) during their 'alone/kinky' time. Other kinks also mentioned.





	First times - Wax Play

* He’d obviously discuss it with you first, as much as the man is all about surprises, he’ll slip it casually into conversation to test the water.

* But he won’t tell you when he’s going to try it, that part remains a surprise. 

* The two of you are into him blind-folding you anyway, so the first time he tries it, you’re blindfolded. Of course he makes sure you’re comfortable, you set a safe word beforehand and he’ll check in on you when he starts to make sure you’re okay with it.

* He’ll leave you tied up naked on his cot for a little while, the anticipation of what he has in store for you and when it’s going to happen, only serves to heighten your arousal. 

* When he returns he is so silent you’re not sure anyone is in the room. The first thing you feel is something hot, almost burning the skin in the middle of your chest. At first you yelp a little and hear Javier chuckle in response. But when you don’t use the safe word or ask him to stop, he’d continue to drip wax over your chest, making sure to get some on your nipples which harden at the sensation.

* He’d have several candles lined up (different sizes) so the amount of wax he’d drip on you would change dependant on the candle. 

* He would always be careful to make sure that he wasn’t allowing too much wax to pool in one location at a time. Instead he would wait for it to cool, only to drip more over your skin and build up the layers.

* He’d watch with interest as the wax took whatever direction it did, pooling at your belly, dripping down across your collarbone and hip bone.

* Javier definitely likes to nip your collarbone and hip bone, after the wax has cooled, he’d lick over it and playfully nibble your skin next to the wax. 

* He likes to press his fingers into the wax, leaving prints of himself on your skin. 

* As he continues to drip wax slowly down your body, your back would arch to try and meet him (only he’s stood over you, not willing to let you have him that easily)

* He’d trail kisses where he’d dripped wax. 

* He’d constantly praise you, telling you how you looked like a work of art and how delicious you taste.

* He’d use a knife to slowly start peeling the wax from your skin, “Careful mi amor, you don’t want to hurt yourself now, do you?” He’d move the knife across your skin from one pool of wax to the next. 

* When he’d finished removing the wax, he’d trail the knife back up your skin to your throat, making you mewl and tremble.

* Eventually, when he could take the sight of you writhing in pleasure, tied to the cot and naked, no more, he’d straddle you, making sure your hips were pinned down. 

* Javier’s kisses would be rough and sudden, pulling away from you as quickly as he started kissing your lips, pulling on your bottom lip as he did so. 

* He’d untie the blindfold so this time you could watch as he dripped wax onto your skin again, not breaking eye contact with you.

* Once satisfied with his work, he’d get off you to untie your feet, pull your legs over his shoulders and only then would he fuck you. 

* His hands would now grab at the wax on your skin, peeling bits off roughly as he fucks you.

* As he becomes close to orgasm, he’d place a hand round your neck to steady himself. 

* If you haven’t reached climax during sex, he’d make sure you came soon after him. Reassuring you and coaxing you to orgasm.

* Afterwards they’d be a lot of cuddles and praise, he’d kiss all the spots where he’d dripped wax on you, but this time gently. He’d cover your neck in gentle butterfly kisses and pull you into his arms. Javier is a gentleman and would want to make sure you really enjoyed it before doing it again. 

* After the first time is over, he starts to experiment with colours/scents and more importantly with you in different positions.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being longer than I planned it to be, plus it involved other kinks... I might elaborate on this work at some point and write a much longer fic.


End file.
